


Time loop

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Si dice che a volte le giornate sembrano ripetersi all’infinito. Per Hermione questo potrebbe essere leggermente più vero.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Time loop

Ancora una volta il piccolo oggetto tra le sue mani girò, e con esso tutto quello intorno a lei.  
Ormai si era abituata a quello spettacolo, eppure non poteva fare a meno di restarne meravigliata ogni volta.  
Anche se ormai faticava sempre di più a sopportarlo.  
In fondo, ormai aveva passato mesi in più a vivere quella sensazione.  
E le costava ancora tutto il suo autocontrollo per non abusarne.  
Come avrebbe voluto usare quella possibilità per riposarsi, ma Hermione sapeva bene di non poterlo fare.  
Aveva promesso che avrebbe usato la Giratempo solo ed esclusivamente per frequentare le lezioni.  
Anche se questo significava ripetere più e più volte le ore e mentire in continuazione a tutti.  
E avrebbe continuato a farlo. In fondo, si trattava solo di perdere un po’ di sonno e cercare di non farsi ingannare dal vedere gli eventi ripetersi attorno a lei.

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Time loop  
> Numero parole: 146


End file.
